NightLight Songs
by Leon Midnight
Summary: This is a collection of songs adapted for my favorite My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic pairing. Nightmare Moon Twilight Sparkle! Hope you guys like it. Rated M. Just to be sure.
1. In the Peak of the Night

First contribution! Hurray!

Note: The following songs have nothing to do with each other. No matter if they're from the same movie. Also, in all songs, the characters are Anthros. I do not own My Little Pony, Disney or any of their characters.

In the Peak of The Night (In the Dark of the Night: watch?v=ald_rV6l53w)

Nightmare Moon

At the peak of the night I was turning and panting And the nightmare I had Was as bad as can be

It scared me out of my coat A corpse falling apart!  
Then I opened my eyes And the Nightmare was me!

I was once the most powerful mare in Equestria When the Royals betrayed me They made a mistake!

My prophecy made each each of them pay But one little mare got away!

Little Twilight beware!  
The Nightmare's awaaaaaaake!

At the peak of the Night Darkness will find her!  
At the peak of the Night Just before Daaaawun!

Revenge Will be sweet When the spell Is complete!

At the peak of the Night She'll be gone!

I can feel it!  
My power Is slowly returning!  
Tie my armor And a dash of perfume For that smell!

As the pieces fall into place I'll see her crawl before me!  
Do svidanya Andromeda!  
Fare weeeell!

At the peak of the Night Terror will strike her!

*Terror's the least I can do!*

At the peak of the Night Darkness will brew! (Ooh!)

Soon She will feel That her Nightmares Are real!

At the peak of the Night She'll be through!

At the peak of the Night Darkness will find her!  
*Find her!*(Ooh!)  
At the peak of the Night Terror comes true!  
*Doom her!*

My dear Here's a sign!  
It's the end Of the line!

At the peak of the Night...

At the peak of the Night!

Come my Shadowbolts!  
Rise for your Mistress Let your evil shine!

Find her now Yes!  
Fly ever faster

At the peak of the Night...

At the peak of the Night...

At the peak of the Night...

SHE'LL BE MIIIINE!

First one done.


	2. I Just Wanna Dream With You

(Original: watch?v=AO92hKsEYaU)

Just Wanna Dream With You (Just Wanna Be With You)

Nightmare:

I got a lot of things That I have to dream of!  
All this distractions Our future round the corner!

We're being pulled!

Both:

A hundred different dreams!

Nightmare:

But whatever happens

Both:

I know I've got YOU!

Nightmare:

You're in my dreams You're in my heart!

Both:

It dosen't matter what we dream

Nightmare:

We'll be alright!

Both:

Even if we're miles apart!  
ALL I wanna do!  
Is dream with you!  
Dream with you!  
There's nothing we can't do!  
Just wanna dream with you Only you!  
No matter where dreams take us!  
Nothing can break us apart!  
(Nightmare: You know it's true!)

I just wanna be with you!

Nightmare:

You know how dreams can be They change through out the night!

Both:

I'ts sunny Then raining But it's aright!

Twilight:

A mare like you-u

Both:

Always makes it easy!

Nightmare:

I know that you love me

Both:

Every time!

Through every up Through every down!  
You know I'll always be around!  
Through anything You can count on me!

ALL I wanna do!  
Is dream with you Dream with you-u!  
There's nothing we can't do!  
Just wanna dream with you Only you!  
No matter where dreams take us!  
Nothing can break us apart!  
(Nightmare: You know it's true!)

I just wanna dream with you!

I just wanna dream with you!  
\- 


	3. Dreamland's Light

Dreamland's Light

Twilight Andromeda Sparkle

So many times Out there I've seen A happy pair

Of lovers Walking in the Night They had this sort of glow Around them

It almost looked Like Dreamland's Light

I know I'll never know That strange Yet loving glow!  
Tough I can fool myself All Night!  
No being as hideous As myself!  
Was ever meant For Dreamland's Light!

But suddenly A Black Angel Has smiled at me!  
And kissed my cheeck Without a trace of fright!

I dare to think that she...  
May even care for me!

And as the moon Goes up tonight...

Somehow the darkness Feels so warm!

I think this might be Dreamland's Liiiiiiiiiight!

(A sensational overload of bells ringing)

\- 


	4. Nightfire

Nightfire

Nightmare Moon

"Confiteor Faustus Omnipotentis Beate Faustus Sempre Virgini Beato Michelius Archangel Sanctis Apostolis Omnibus Sanctis"

Nightmare Moon:

Beata Faustus...  
You know I am a righteous Mare Of my night realm I am justly prowd

"Et tibit Pater"

Beata Faustus!  
You know I'm so much stronger than The common Vulgar Weak And simmple crowd!

"Quia peccavi nimis!"

Then tell me Faustus!  
Why do I see her dancing there Why her smoldering beauty Burns my soul?!

"Cogitatione!"

I feel her I see her!  
The Moon Caught in her purple hair!

It's sending me Out of all controoooll!

"Verbo et opere!"

Like Fire!  
Nightfire!  
This fire In my coat!

This burning!  
Desire

Is turning me To Sin!

It's not my fault

"Mea culpa"

I'm not to blame

"Mea culpa"

It was that little mare The one that set this flame!

"Mea maxima culpa!"

It's not my fault!  
If in Her plans

"Mea culpa"

She made temptation So much stronger Than a Pony!

"Mea maxima culpa"

Forgive me Faustus Don't let this Unicorn Cast her spell Don't let her magic Bind my flesh and Soul!

Destroy Twilight Sparkle!  
And let her taste the fire of Tartarus!  
Or else let her be mine And mine alooone!

**  
Knock, knock

Guard: Queen Nightmare Moon, the Unicorn has escaped.

Nightmare: What?!

Guard: She's nowhere in the Cathedral! She's gone.

Nightmare: But how... I- Nevermind. Get out you incompetent! I'll find her. I'll find her even if I have to freeze down all of Equestria!

Nightmare

Nightfire!  
Cool fire!  
Now Unicorn It's your turn!

Choose me Or Your fire!

Be mine Or you will BURN!

"Kyrie Eleison"

Goddess have mercy on her

"Kyrie Eleison"

Goddess have mercy on me

"Kyria Eleison"

But she will be mine!  
Or She Will BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURN!

\- 


	5. Dreams Will Find a Way

Dreams Will Find a Way (Love Will Find a Way)

( watch?v=jFHw1HZTGzM&list=FLz5817lNu7tQVCB1wFpcmkw&index=225 )

Twilight:

In a perfect Dream One we've never known!  
We would never need To face the Sun alone

They can have this land We'll dream up our own!  
I may not be brave, or strong or smart But somewhere in my secret mind I know!

Dreams will find a way Anywhere I dream I'm home!  
If you are there besides me Like Dark!  
Merging with the Light

Somehow we'll come through!  
Now that I found you...  
Dreams will find a way

Nightmare Moon:

I was terrified Now I realize!  
Love is never wrong!  
And so, they give us dreams There's a perfect world Right behind your eyes!

Both:

And if only they could see it to!  
The perfect world I dream with you They'd know!

Dreams will find a way!  
Anywhere we dream We're home!  
If we are there together Like Dark!  
Merging with the Light

Somehow we'll come through!  
Now that I foud you Dreams will find a way

I KNOW DREAMS WILL FIND A WAY!

\- 


	6. You Are The One in My Dreams

( watch?v=EQ-brMrLHLI)

(You are the the one in my dreams (You are the music in me)

(With the special acting of: Princess Cadence and the rest of The Mane Six!)

P. Cadence:

Na, na, na, na!  
Na, na, na, na!  
Ye-eah!  
You are the one in my dreams!

You know the words "Dreams are wonderful"?  
Makes you listen!  
There's a reason

P. Twilight + Cadence:

When we dream There's a chance we'll find A little laughter Or a great andventure!

P. Ywilight + Nightmare Moon

You're my Harmony!  
You're pace of Spirit!  
Resonating in my so-oul!

P. Twilight:

A single shine! (N.M: Single shine)  
Above all others!

P. Twilight + Nightmare

That no shadow can obscure!

Nightmare Moon:

Hmmm! You're pulling me!

P. Twilight:

When I see my favorite dream I know that we are one!

Nightmare Moon:

Oh! You are the one in my dreams!  
Yeah!  
They're living in both of us!

P. Twilight:

And they've brought us here...!  
Because (N.M: Because)

P. Twilight + Nightmare

You are the one in my dreams!

Na, na, na, na (N.M: Ooh!)  
Na, na, na, na! (N.M: Yeah, yeah, yeah!)  
Na, na, na, na!

Yuo are the one in my dreams!

P. Twilight:

It's like I knew you before we met (N.M: Before we met)  
Can't explain (N.M: Oo-ho!)  
There's no name (N.M: No name!) (Both: For it!)

P. Twilight + Nightmare

I'm saying you words I never said!

Nightmare:

And it's so easy! (P.T: So easy!)  
Because you see (P.T: I see!) the real me!

As I am!  
You understa-and!  
And that's more than I ever hoped for!

P. Twi:

To see our shine! (N.M: See our shine!)  
Above all others!

And no!  
I'm not alo-one!

Oh!  
I dream about you! (N.M: Oh yeah!)

When I see my favorite dream I know that we are one! (N.M: Yeah! Oh!)

You are the one in my dreams!  
They're living in both of us!  
And they've brought us here!  
(N.M: Because!)  
You are the one in my dreams! (Mane Six: Dre-e-e-ams!  
Together we're gonna si-ing! (N.M: Yeah!)  
We've got the power to say N.M: What we feel : What we feel!

Connected for life!

Can't keep it All insi-ide!  
Oohho! (N.M: Oh yeah!)

Mane Six:

Na, na, na, na ( : Oh yeah!)  
Na, na, na, na ( : O-oh yeah!)

Yeah, yeah, yeah! (M. Six: Na, na, na, na)

All:

You are the one in my dreams!

Mane Six:

Na, na, na, na! ( : Oh yeah!)  
Na, na, na, na! ( : OH! YEAH!)

All:

You are the in my dreams!

Mane Six:

When I see my favorite dream (N.M: Favorite dream)  
I know that we are one! ( : We are o-one!) (N.M: Oh)

All:

You are the one in my dreams! (N.M: YEAH!)  
They're living in all of us They've brought us here because ( : Here because!)  
You are the one in my dreams!

Mane Six:

Na, na, na, na! ( : Oh yeah)(N.M: O-o-ho-o!)  
Na, na, na, na! ( : O-oh ye-e-a-ah!)

All:

YOU ARE THE ONE IN MY DRE-EA-AMS!

Nightmare Moon:

Yeah!  
\- 


	7. Every Dream

( watch?v=z1TVLCrLd8A)

(Every Dream (Everyday)

(With the special acting of: Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadence, Queen Chrysalis and the rest of The Mane Six! Who will be refferred to as "Chorus")

Once in a dre-am Means we can make it real So I believe that you and me Should do it here and now!

Make it last forever And never let it e-e-end

It's our turn And I lo-ove What we ha-a-a-ave!

Both:

Becasue this dreams are really all we have!

Every dream Of our lives

Wanna be right here Standing by your side!

Gotta try!

Both:

While we're alive!  
And keep the faith

Every Drea-a-am

Both:

From right now!  
Gonna use our voices and sing out loud!

Take my hand!

Toghether we Will celebra-a-ate ( : Celebrate!)  
Ho-o, every drea-a-a-a-am!

It's said that we should follo-o-ow

N.M:

And chase down what we dream

But if we get lost and lose ourselves

What does it really mean? ( : Ho-o-o-oh!)

No matter where we go (N.M: Oh yeah!)

N.M:

It starts right here and no-o-ow!

There's more to life

Both:

When we listen To our hearts and dre-e-eams!  
And because of you I've got the strength To try-y-y! Yeah, yeah, yeah!

Every dream!  
Of our li-i-ives!  
Wanna be right here

Standing by your side!

Both:

Gotta try!  
While we're alive!  
And keep the fa-a-a-aith!

Hooo!

N.M:

Every drea-am!  
From right now!  
Gonna use our voices and sing out loud!

Take my hand

Both:

Toghether we!  
Will celebraaaaaate

Ho-oh, every drea-amm!

We'll make it come true We'll do it right here Together !

It's better like that! And we're stronger now!  
Than ever!

We're not gonna fa-ail!

Both:

'Cause we get to choose That's how it's gonna be-e-e!

Every dram Of our lives

Wanna be right here Standing by your si-ide

Gotta try While were alive

Both:

And keep the fa-a-a-aith!  
KEEP THE FA-AITH!

Chorus+ + :

Every dream!  
Of our li-i-ives!  
Wanna be rightr here Standing by your side!  
Gotta try!  
While we're alive!  
And keep the fa-a-a-aith ( : HO!) Every drea-am!  
From right no-o-ow!  
Gonna use our voices and sing out loud!

Take my ha-and! ( : Take my hand!)

Chrous+ + :

Toghether we!  
WILL CELEBAAAAAAAAAAATE!

Every dream!  
Live every dream!

: Ho-o! Every dream! (Chorus: Love every dream!)  
Ho! Every dream! (Chorus: Live every dream!)

Na! Na! Every dream! (Chorus: Love every dream!)  
Oh, yeah, yeah!

I'm singing every dream!

Every dream (x17)

Every dream!

Every Dreaaaaam! ( : Yeah)  
Ha, ha Ha, ha ( : Hyeah) 


	8. A Whole New Dream

( watch?v=hIlu5rNfulE)

A Whole New Dream (A Whole New World)

Nightmare Moon:

I can show you a world That's shining Sparkling Splendid!

Tell me, my princess Now when did you last let you heart Decide?

I can open your mi-ind!  
Take you wonder by wonder!  
Crossing bridges and mountains On an always changing dream!

A whole new dream!  
A new fantastic point of view!  
No one to tell us no!  
Or where to go!  
Or say that it's impoossible!

Princess Twilight

A whole new dream!  
An alluring place I've never knew But now from way up here!  
It's crystal clear!  
That now I'm in A whole new dream!  
With you

Unbelievable sights!  
Indescribable feelings!  
Soaring Falling Freewheling Through an endless starlit sky!

A whole new dream!  
(Nightmare: Don't you dare close your e-eyes)

A hudred thousand things to dream off!  
(Nightmare: Hold your breath! It gets better!)

Both:

We're like a shooting star!  
We've come so far!

Twilight:

We can't go back To where we used to be!  
(Nightmare: A whole new dream!)

Nightmare:

With new horizons every turn!

Both:

We'll chase them anywhere!  
There's time to spare!

Nightmare:

Let me share This whole new dream With you!

(Instrumental)

(Nightmare: OOOOooo)

(Instrumental)

P. Twilight:

A whole new dre-eam!  
(Nightmare: A whole new dream!)

Nightmare:

A new fantastic point of view!

Both:

No one to tell us no!  
Or where to go!

P. Twilight:

Or say!  
That it's impoossible!

Nightmare:

A whole new dream!  
(P. Twilight: Every turn a surpri-i-ise)

With new horizons every turn!

Both:

We'll chase them anywhere!  
There's time to spare!

P. Twilight:

Anywhere!

Nightmare:

There's ti-ime to spare!

P. Twilight

Let me share

Nightmare:

This whole new dream With you

You!  
(P. Twilight: Uu-u-uu-u!)

P. Twilight:

A whole new dream!

Nightmare:

A whole new dream

P. Twilight:

That's where we'll be-e-e!

Nightmare

Where We will be-e

P. Twilight:

A thrilling chase

Nightmare:

A wonderful place

Both:

For you and

ME!  
\- 


	9. There Maybe Something Else in There

There Maybe Something Else in There

Twilight:

What great kindness, is hiding there.

Altough at first she seemd so rude and mean!

Now I know, that it's not like that.

And I wonder why at first I didn't see it.

Nightmare:

She looked this way, it seemed to me.

And when we touched she didn't even flinched!

It can not be. I shall ignore it.

But she has never looked at me like that before.

Twilight:

It's so new and exciting. How could I imagine she could be like that!

She's no alluring princess. But there's something about her that I hadn't seen before!

Lumiere: Nobody thought!

Miss Pots: It's such a blessing!

Clocksworg: Nobody dreamed!

Miss Pots: How it would be!

Lumiere: That when they joined something incredible was the result!

Miss Pots: That is so rare!

All three:

We have to hope, that it stays so.

And It may be possible that there's something else in there!

Clocksworg: It may be possible that there's something else in there.

Chip: What?

Miss Pots: It may be possible that there's something else in there.

Chip: What is it mama?

Miss Pots: Shhh. I'll tell you when you're older.

\- 


	10. We Are One

We Are One

Nightmare Moon

As you go through life You'll see There's just so much That we Don't comprehend

And the only thing we know Is things don't always go The way we want

But you'll see everynight That we'll never turn on you!

When it seems All your Dreams Turn to smooooke!

We will all be right here Filled with hope And filled with pride!

We are more than we are We are One!

"Family Family We are one

Family Family We are one!"

Filly Twilight

If the're so much I must be...  
Can I still Be myself?  
The way I wish?

Can I trust in my heart and soul?  
Or am I Just a part Of a bigger picture?

Nightmare Moon

Even those Among the stars Are with us as we Move on

Your voyage has only begun!

Tears of pain Tears of joy!  
One thing NOTHING can destroy...

It's our bond Deep inside We are One!

"Family Family We are one

Family Family We are one!"

Nightmare Moon

We are One You and I!  
We are like The Night and Stars!

One family Under the Moon!

All the wisdom to lead!  
All the courage that you need

You will find When you seeeee We are One!

"Nightmare: That's who you'll be. For as long as you live here. I'm sure you'll understand somenight."

-/- 


End file.
